


Lost

by Frasers_soulmate



Category: due South
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate
Summary: Fraser is lost...





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic I wrote at work. I thought of Fraser who lost a much needed anchor in life.  
> Because I wrote it in English on the phone without a proper translation , I apologize for grammar mistakes.  
> Set after season 2 with spoilers from "North".

When Fraser was ten, his Dad gave him a compass and showed him how to use it.  
So he couldn't get lost. 

He always knew his directions.  
When he was in the wilderness with Ray, his Ray, he lost this compass.  
Temporary blind and unable to walk but it wasn't that bad at all because Ray was there. 

His Ray.  
His friend.  
His brother. 

So it didn't matter that he'd lost his compass. Ray was his compass now.  
When Fraser thought he'll lose directions, Ray was there to help him back to the right path.  
Always. 

Now his Ray was gone and suddenly he missed his compass. He never thought of it until Ray was gone.

Ray was gone and Fraser was lost. 

He had to ask Inspector Thatcher for some vacation time and go back into the wilderness.  
To look for his compass.  
He had to find it, find something he could hold on, that shows him the directions again.


End file.
